


a perfect secret

by professorrjlupin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorrjlupin/pseuds/professorrjlupin
Summary: Nico loved party nights in the Gryffindor house.No, it’s not because he ever went to them. Everything about them was usually too bombarding. He would always be dragged by his friends to stay for the first hour, but by then the continuous jostling of people, the music that forced its way into every crevice of the room, and the dancing that was better described as “drunk kids flinging themselves at each other” made him dizzy. Really, nothing about Gryffindor parties was too enticing.The real reason Nico loved them was this: it was the perfect opportunity to sneak his Ravenclaw boyfriend into the dorms.Based off the prompt: Some Professor during class: "Person A, would you mind explaining to the class why you aren't in proper uniform?" Person A (who was late to class), with direct eye contact: "Guess I must've left in Person B's dorm last night."
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	a perfect secret

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to the lovely anon who sent me this prompt today. i hope you enjoy!

Nico loved party nights in the Gryffindor house. 

No, it’s not because he ever went to them. Everything about them was usually too bombarding. He would always be dragged by his friends to stay for the first hour, but by then the continuous jostling of people, the music that forced its way into every crevice of the room, and the dancing that was better described as “drunk kids flinging themselves at each other” made him dizzy. Really, nothing about Gryffindor parties was too enticing. 

The real reason Nico loved them was this: it was the perfect opportunity to sneak his Ravenclaw boyfriend into the dorms. 

The dim lighting, hundred or more people, and the loud music created a perfect fog around him and Will so that they could slide into Nico’s bed alone, while all his other dorm mates were drinking and giving their future selves terrible hangovers. And as they slept till noon the next day, Will could easily tiptoe out at dawn (which is a time he normally wakes up at, apparently). No one would see them, so no one would know. It was the perfect plan to keep a perfect secret. 

Until Will had to go and ruin it. 

Before Will ruined it, he and Nico were having a peaceful morning in. Nico’s head lay on his boyfriend’s chest, letting him run his hands through his hair and untangle all those pesky knots as they came. They had woken up a while ago, and Nico assumed his dorm mates had left to play Quidditch (what else would they do on a Sunday morning?).

Will was everything Nico could want in a boyfriend. His eyes always glinted with kindness, and his hands were always ink stained from the notes he took in class. His laugh was too contagious for his own good, as it always got Nico grinning, too. He listened just as well as he talked, and Will could talk. Alot. 

He was talking right now, actually. Some story about his mother and a cow. It’s not that Nico wasn’t listening- it was hard not to listen to Will’s soft voice like this- but his hands were massaging Nico’s head in a way he had no clue he loved. “Hey.” Will stopped his massage to tap Nico on the nose. “Are you listening?” 

“Hm?” Nico craned his neck to look up at his boyfriend. “Of course.” 

“Really?” 

“Your cow’s name was Daisy and some muggle teenagers tipped her so your mom ran chasing them in the middle of the night.”

Will smiled. Nico loved that he could do that to him. “Huh.” 

“Were you doubting me?” 

“Maybe just a little,” Will admitted. 

“How rude.” 

“You say, cuddling on my chest.” Nico rolled off with a huff. “Aw, come on, I didn’t mean it like that!” 

“Yes you did.” 

“Nico,” Will whined. He turned over and wrapped his arm across Nico, who was staring at the ceiling like it had personally offended him. 

Nico would never admit it, but Will’s touch was always able to make him melt. So it wasn’t long until he turned over again to meet Will’s smiling eyes. 

“Hey,” Will said, “can you pass me my phone? I want to check the time.” 

Nico closed his eyes, pretending to fall asleep again. “It’s too early to worry about the time.” 

“It’s probably, like, ten right now, Nico. Come on.” Nico finally complied and pushed his hand through the locked curtains to grab Will’s phone. The light as Will turned it on was blinding. So bright that Nico couldn’t catch the way his eyes widened. 

“Uh, Nico?” Will said, eyes not moving. 

“Hm?” 

“It’s Monday.” Will said it like a character in a horror movie would say  _ It’s right behind you.  _

“No, it’s Sunday,” Nico answered without any hesitation. In response, Will shoved his phone into his face. 

There, in all its glory:  _ Monday, 10:27AM.  _

Nico had potions Monday mornings. Nico had potions  _ now _ . 

“Go, go, go!” Will said, jumping off the bed. Nico rolled with haste off the other side. Will stood in front of the mirror, using his hands to fix his hair. “How did this happen-” 

“I could have sworn it was Sunday-” 

“Me too! Ugh!” Will tugged his pajama shirt over his head as Nico flinged through his wardrobe looking for a tie.  _ Why today, of all days, did he have to run out of clean ties?  _ “What are we going to do?” 

Will Solace, always the worrier. Nico finally grabbed a tie and held it like a knife towards Will. “You’re going to go to class.” 

“But we’re thirty minutes late-” 

“Would you rather not go?” 

Will sighed, finally composing himself. “Okay, you’re right. But this is  _ never  _ happening again.” 

“Of course, we have to protect your reputation, after all.” Nico tilted his head at Will, who was struggling with buttoning his shirt. He stepped forward and began buttoning it for him. Will used this opportunity to fix Nico’s hair so his curls laid as proper as possible. Once it was done, all Nico had to do was put on his shoes. Will, on the other hand- 

“I can’t find my tie.” 

Nico blinked. “Where is it?” 

“Well, I came in here with it, but now I don’t know where it went?” Nico kneeled to look under the bed. “No, I checked there. Where could it have gone?” 

“I don’t know-” 

“Nico, listen to me.” Will grabbed him by the shoulders, staring into his eyes with a strict face. “You have to go on without me.” 

Nico laughed. Only Will could get him to laugh in this kind of situation. “What, are you dying in war? You are so dramatic.” 

“No, really. I can probably find it in a few minutes, so you should leave me. It’s for your own good.”

“You sound like you’re dying, Solace,” Nico scoffed as he picked up his bag. “I’ll see you, then.” 

“Bye, sunshine,” Will said. He didn’t forget to lace sweetness into the name despite his obvious frustration. 

Three minutes later, Nico stumbled into his potions class. Thankfully it was in the middle of some group work, so he could slip in unnoticed by Professor Chiron. 

Ten minutes later, group work ended. And ten minutes later, Will came in, interrupting the professor’s lecture. 

Professor Chiron stopped in his tracks, his gaze fixing on Will like missile targets. Will felt it immediately, skidding to a stop as the door shut behind him. His face immediately turned red as he met Chiron’s eyes. It would have been cute if there wasn’t an anvil of tension hanging above the room. 

“Mister Solace,” Chiron began. It would likely be the first two words in a very long lecture about extreme tardiness, probably punctuated by a detention. Nico felt secondhand dread. “Where have you been?” 

Will was probably sweating. He sweats when he’s nervous. “I slept in, professor.” 

“That is no excuse to be so tardy.” Professor Chiron’s voice was curt and straight, like a knife ready to chop off the tips of Will’s fingers. 

“I’m sorry-” 

“Where is your tie?” 

Nico felt like a bucket of cold water was spontaneously dunked over his head. He had to resist the urge to run up to Will and smack him across the face.  _ How could he be so  _ stupid? 

Nico could see Will’s heart beating out of his chest. He was never a good liar, and he was never good under pressure. Any moment, he could say something that would blow everything out of the water. 

Now Nico was starting to feel the anxiety. One wrong move, and everything he had worked so hard to be kept secret will be gone. What would Will say? 

“Well?” Professor Chiron asked when he didn’t get a response. 

“I- I think I left it in Nico’s dorm, professor.” 

Without caring what other people thought, Nico dropped his head onto the desk with a thud.  _ Of course.  _ He could hear the snickers already. Particularly from Cecil and Lou Ellen, who were sitting behind him. They absolutely loved this, didn’t they? 

Nico looked up momentarily to catch Will’s eye. He was already pleading for forgiveness, and Nico was surprised to find that he wanted to give it. Despite all the laughter around them, Nico felt a strange sense of relief.  _ At least it wasn’t a secret anymore.  _

Will had been given a harsh detention for a week and a lot of strange looks as he walked back to his desk. He smiled at Nico when he walked past. Nico intended to return it with a glare, but he could never do that to Will. 

They didn’t have any classes together after that. When lunch rolled around, Nico sat at his usual spot at the Gryffindor table and waited for his friends to arrive. Jason eventually came with Percy trailing behind him- unusual, but not unexpected. They bore matching grins that only grew when they saw Nico. 

“So,” they both said in unison. “Will Solace?” 

Nico dropped his head into the table again. At this rate, he’d get a bruise.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! keep up with my writing & send me prompts on my tumblr: proffessorrjlupin.tumblr.com


End file.
